The Dark Squire
by Mrtyrant
Summary: Born as a accident, raised as a prince, trained as a weapon. That was the best way to describe the creation of Alan Thomas Wayne. Born the accidental clone of both Superman and Batman, raised as the illegitimate son of Bruce Wayne, trained to be the Dark Knight's squire.


**Prologue**:

It was a quiet night in Gotham City. Too quiet as a matter of fact. That was usually a bad sign. As the full moon was shinning on the sky, so was the the shinning on the weapons that nine man were transporting it out of a car into a warehouse on the docks. But unknowingly for them, there were two figures watching them from afar.

"So, what do you think?" One of the figures asked. "Why would Blackmask take a risk like this?"

"He must be desperate, or this is a trap?" The other figure answered.

"Trap? For who?"

As soon as he asked that. The two see a bunch of cars approaching the warehouse. Not regular cars, but highly modified cars that looked like it belonged to a street gang. It was odd for them as you would have to be a complete fool to try to steal something from Blackmask.

"I think we're about to find out." His question was finally answered.

The two keep watching everything from afar. Soon enough, a gun fight start between Blackmask's goons and the street gang looking group. It was five idiotic gang members vs nine well armed man.

"Come on Robin, we have to put an end to this."

"Understood."

The two figures that were watching everything from afar, were none other than Batman and Robin. Both shooting their grappling guns in order to make their way down to the shootout. When they were close enough, Batman threw a several smoke bombs on both sides of the fight. Both him and Robin separated in order to deal with each side.

Robin went to deal with the street gang. He quickly used his collapsible bo-staff to knockout several of them, while they were still blinded by the smoke. He had hard time evading the blind shot that they were given, but luckily, they were all clumsy shooters. Robin easily dispatch them in no time. They were way too easy to knockout, which confirmed Robin's suspicion that they were a bunch of idiots, who though that stealing from Blackmask was a good idea.

Batman on the other hand, was dealing with Blackmask goons. He threw an explosive batarang on the wall behind them, far enough not to cause any lethal damage. As the explosion occurs, several of them are pushed by the explosion impact, although three of them were far enough not to be affected. Batman uses the opportunity to charge at the ones who weren't, he charged to disarm and incapacitated the three man. He disarmed the first goon and knocked him out with a elbow to the face, which broke the man's nose. The second one, he put down with a sweep kick before snapping the man's wrist to make him let go of the gun. The third and last one, he shot at him with the grappling hook, which pierced on his should and used to pull him, before he put him down with a well landed hook to the face.

Soom enough, both sides were out. Robin then approached Batman and asked him a question. "This is the trap? A couple of street thugs?" He asked.

"I don't think the trap was for them." Batman explained. "Blackmask wouldn't risk a cargo like this for a bunch of common thugs."

"Whoever he was trying to lure, won't be coming now." Robin added. "Should I call Gordon?" He asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Soon enough, Jim Gordon and several officers from the GCPD were on the location. While some of the officers were arresting the man on the ground while others were analyzing the crime scene. Gordon approached both Batman and Robin.

"So... what was Blackmask planning?" He asked them.

"No idea." Robin answered.

"The weapons were of low quality and the number of man transporting it was small, whatever Blackmask wanted to do here, it didn't have anything to do with those weapons." Batman explained. "I think he was trying to lure someone."

"Before you ask, no. Those street thugs over there, were just dumb enough to try to steal from Blackmask." Robin added.

"But who could he possibly be trying to lure?" Gordon asked in confusion.

"For now, we have no idea." Batman told him. "But we will figure it out. In the meantime, try to see if one of his workers know anything."

Gordon just nodded in return.

Batman then pressed a button on his gauntlet, which calls the Batmobile. It arrives in a minute, and both him and his side kick got in and drove away.

* * *

"Not a single clue to point us on the right direction." Robin commented as he took off his suit.

"Soon enough, Blackmask will make a mistake and we will know what he's planning." Batman explained as he tied his tie.

"I'm going to the to search for clues or at least find a pattern on this really amateurish deals that he's been doing." He told him. "Do you really have to go to this party?

"Yes, I do." Batman assured him.

"But it's a waste of time, you already funding most of his campaign anyway."

"It would be impolite not to attend since we are the benefactors." Batman explained.

"You're the benefactor, you know my opinion about him." He replied.

"He's a good person." Batman assured him.

"Like Selina?"

Batman's only response to that, was to stare at the boy with the same gaze that he does when staring at a criminal.

"That stare doesn't scare me, and you know what I mean." He replied while giving him a similar stare.

"I do, but you need to trust me on this."

"Fine, but heard me." He finally managed to tie his tie. And then he put on the suit's jacket. "Where's Alfred? "

"Serving the guests."

"Can you tell him to bring me something when he's finished." He spoke as he sat down on the Batcomputer.

As soon as he finished dressing up. He left the bat cave and climbed the elevator leading to the manor. He made sure to tell Alfred to keep the guests on the living room.

Soon as he was there, he made his way to the living room. When he entered, a small speach was occurring.

"Thank you... Thank you everyone. A humble District Attorney like myself is not used to such a ringing endorsement." The man who's the reason of this whole party spoke while being clapped by the invited. "Even one who cut Gotham's crime by half!"

"For too long this city has burned with corruption and greed under Mayor Hill's authority." He declared out loud. "But I promise a vote for Harvey Dent is a vote to finally put your vote down." He then raised the glass that was on his hands."Together, we can stamp out the fire and save our great city!"

More claps came after he finished.

"If only Mr. Wayne, my largest backer, could have heard that applause he-" Harvey stopped talking when he saw Bruce standing there. "Well there he is. Please some applauds for my largest backer Bruce Wayne.

Suddenly the guests started to clap at Bruce. Who just waved at them in response.

"Thank you, thank you for your support. Together we can save Gotham." Harvey finished his speech. Then he started to walk towards Bruce. "Mr. Wayne! Thank you for opening your house for us." Harvey spoke before touching Bruce's shoulder. "Now I know this is the biggest mansion in Gotham, but I don't think you got lost on your way here." Harvey said out loud. "Where were you?" He whispered to Bruce.

"I was... helping my son with something." Bruce quickly responded.

"How old is he again?" Harvey asked.

"Thirteen." Bruce answered

"You know, when I found out that you had a son, I was deeply shocked." Harvey commented. "I mean, you having a ten year old son when you were only twenty-six years old. It was all over the news when you announced it."

"What can I say? I was a early bloomer." Bruce spoke with a straight face.

Harvey chuckled a bit at that response. "Early indeed. But seriously though, you nearly missed the party and no one came here to see me." He grabbed a glass and gave it to Bruce. "They came to see the Bruce Wayne! Am I right?" He spoke out loud.

"They can see me fine from here." Bruce answered as he sipped the drink.

"Look, this is not so difficult. Just a little face time with potential donors, your face more specifically." He explained. "Your son's face would also be welcome since people still consider him to be the biggest mystery in Gotham."

"Alan is busy right now, so they gonna have to content themselves with me."

* * *

Alan Wayne was currently trying to fimd some type of pattern between Blackmask's recent works. Blackmask was a professional but those deals were way too clumsy and poorly executed to have been something he would do.

Batman and Robin had put an end to four of these so far, in the last few weeks.

"What does all of this have in common?" Alan asked himself out loud. He tipped a bit more on the computer and made some comparisons to the properties that the deals occurred. "Wait." After taking a look, he realized that all the properties were sold recently to various different owners. But the places originally belonged to...

Alan quickly stood up and went to inform his father of his discovery.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was having a tedious time with Harvey Dent. When Harvey came to him with the idea to run for Mayor, he decided to help him due to him being one of the fiercest DA's in Gotham and because he dropped the crime rate in thirty percent. This party was simply to help him get potential donors and support for his political campaign.

He did manage to convince a few influential people to support him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne." He turned around and saw the reporter Vicki Vale. "Would you be willing to give a answer a few questions about your support for the campaign?"

"This a private fund raiser, Mr. Vale. No reporters allowed." Harvey was quick to input.

"But you don't mind if I stay and ask a few questions, do you Mr. Wayne?" She asked Bruce directly.

"You can ask me anything at the press conference tomorrow." Harvey explained.

"Actually, I'm here for Mr. Wayne."

"Tonight is strictly off the record." He told her. "We can talk but nothing gets written down."

"I'm okay with that." She replied.

Before she ask any questions to him, Bruce saw Alan waving at him from afar. He was definitely hoping that he found something about Blackmask.

"Excuse me for a second." He told both Vicki and Harvey. Before he walked towards Alan. Who was hiding behind a door. "Find anything?" Bruce asked him.

Alan nodded. "All the properties where the deals occurred were sold recently to a bunch of different people, but before they were sold, they all belonged to the same person." Alan explained.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

Alan then looked to the side, where Harvey and Vicki were talking. "They all belonged to Harvey Dent."

"What?" Bruce asked in deep confusion.

"Harvey owns a lot of properties around Gotham City, he sold several of them recently after his divorce." Alan continued on explaining. "I think he might have sold them all to Blackmask without knowing."

"Dammit." Bruce said calmly. "If they make a connection between him and those weapon deals like you did, they may hold him accountable as a accomplice." Bruce told him.

"But... What would Blackmask gain by doing that?" Alan asked in confusion.

"Bruce." Harvey called him as he approached. "What's taking you so long?" He moves the door that Alan was hiding behind it. "Oh? Hello."

"Hi." Alan greeted him.

"You must be the mysterious Wayne heir." He extended his hand to him. "I'm Harvey Dent."

"Alan Thomas Wayne." He simply said without shaking his hand. "I know who you are Mr. Dent."

"Well, that's good. Although I must say, I don't know much about yourself." Harvey replied.

"I rather keep it that way, if you don't mind." He told him. "I'll look a little more into it, meet me when you can." He told his father before going back the way he came.

"He's definitely your son." Harvey couldn't help but comment. As The resemblance between him and his son were uncanny.

"I'm sorry about that." Bruce apologized. Alan has been acting rude towards people since the incident with Selina Kyle. "He's nice once you get to know him. "

"Well, I hope I have the chance then." Harvey said with a smile. "Come on , there's a few more guests to talk to."

Although Bruce really wanted to ditch this party to go help Alan with the investigation. Harvey really needed his support for the campaign, so Bruce decided to play host for a bit longer. "Just give me a second." He told him, before walking towards Alfred. "Take something for Alan to eat, when you got time and please make sure that he eats it."

"Right away." Alfred replied.

Alan has a tendency to get obsessed when he was on to something. So he has to make sure that he had dinner.

* * *

_**Note: This is a reboot of the original story. **_

_**Alan Thomas Wayne: Is a mash up of: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, C**_**_onner Kent and Terry Mcginnis._**

**_This story is a custom universe that will take inspiration of several stories from comics,games,tv shows and animated movies and shows._**


End file.
